csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Untouchable
The Untouchable is the sixteenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis A troubled woman, who once turned to Mac after witnessing a group of men trying to cover up a murder, turns up dead herself under very suspicious circumstances. Plot A man lies in the back of a car, bound and with his head covered. A man and a woman drag him out of the car and threaten to kill him if he continues down a certain path. The kidnappers then hit the man and drive off, leaving him alone. The hooded man gets free of the plastic cord holding his hands together, and he pulls off the cloth covering his face. It’s Mac Taylor! Mac wanders out of the abandoned industrial area and calls 911, asking to be connected to the crime lab. Forty-eight hours earlier, a woman named Tessa James is found dead in an alley from an apparent drug overdose. Mac recognizes Tessa, whom he first met a year ago. She came up to him on the street and started babbling about a woman being murdered. Based on her behavior, Jo says it sounds like Tessa had extreme OCD, which can involve fantasy, but Mac believes her. Sid says Tessa was killed by a heroin overdose, but nothing else indicates that she was an addict. She was left-handed, and the needle was injected into her left arm. Her organs are healthy, there are no other track marks on her body, and there are no other drugs in her system. Tessa’s clothing contains a chip of paint with several layers indicating that she was in an older building that was constructed when lead paint was still in use. The most recent layer of paint is a discontinued color that hasn’t been used since the early-1980s, so the building is likely abandoned. A smudge on her coat contains traces of “killer smog”, which indicates that the place was high enough off the ground to gather a lot of the toxic substance. Her cashmere sweater still has a tag on it from the 1970s, so perhaps she was near an abandoned department store. Mac remembers a bag Tessa was carrying with a department store logo. These clues lead them to an abandoned sky bridge high over the streets of New York, where Tessa was living. One wall is covered with pictures, newspaper clippings and Mardi Gras decorations. The answer to both mysteries can be found somewhere on that wall. Mac is sure that Tessa was onto something, even if there wasn’t any hard evidence to go on. A napkin with an LT symbol leads to the Vonner Club. All of the newspaper clippings concentrate on February 17, which coincided with Mardi Gras the year before. Mac and Flack go to the Vonner Club and ask about the Mardi Gras party from the year before. Mac mentions the bright lights and angels Tessa mentioned to him, and the club manager Keith DeYoung leads them to the VIP room. Mac and Flack turn out the lights, and the ALS reveals a multitude of biological stains from sex, as well as high velocity blood spatter on the wall. This is the site of the murder Tessa witnessed. Mac is driving, and a woman jumps in front of his car. Mac gets out of the car to check on the woman, and a man uses a taser on him. They tie him up, put a hood on him and put him in the back of the van. After Mac calls for help and gets back to the crime lab, he tells Flack what happened while Jo checks him for trace. They find a partial license plate number where it pressed against Mac’s shoulder. Mac and Flack use the license plate number to locate a luxury car rental service. The owner, Peter Grant, makes a run for it but gets caught. Mac recognizes Peter’s voice as the man who kidnapped him, and his female accomplice works at the garage too. Peter was the driver for some of the Vonner Club’s biggest members, and Mac wants to know who put him up to kidnapping an NYPD officer. Peter refuses to talk—he’ll be dead if he does. The team is able to identify the three men Tessa saw using clues on the wall in the sky bridge: Matthew Stratford, Derek Payley and the Vonner Club manager, Keith DeYoung. Jo and Lindsay speak to Keith, but he claims ignorance. He hosted the Mardi Gras party, and that’s all he can tell them. Mac speaks to Sid about Jane Doe victims from the year before, and Sid locates a woman with DNA that matches the spatter on the wall in the Vonner Club. The girl had a cocaine overdose—the high velocity blood spatter on the wall was from a cough or sneeze. One of the men in the VIP room strangled her to keep her quiet when she started to freak out. The only evidence on the woman’s clothing is a fingerprint on the top button of her coat. Mac matches the fingerprint to Keith DeYoung, who gave Mac a business card with his prints on it. DeYoung helped carry the woman’s body out after Stratford and Payley killed her, and he felt bad about leaving her out in the cold, so he buttoned up her jacket. He saw Tessa when they carried the body out of the VIP room, and he gave the men enough of a description that they were able to track her down and hire thugs to kill her and make it look like a drug overdose. Mac goes to the morgue and asks about Tessa. Nobody has claimed her, and without a family member or friend to make an official identification, Sid will be forced to label her as a Jane Doe. Mac tells Sid that he was her friend, and her name was Tessa James. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Kate Towne as Tessa James * Matt Corboy as Keith DeYoung * Steve Richard Harris as Peter Grant * Jon Fleming as Derek Payley * Don Fischer as Matthew Stratford * April Marie Eden as Female Attacker See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7